


Lives Saved

by AluminumFoil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e13 Voyage of Temptation, Ficlet, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Saltfic, Spitefic, but i dont ship them, haha no, he was right, in other scenes, in this scene, seriously i cant believe tcw made anakin seem like a bad guy in this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil
Summary: As a general, he knows he has to try and save as many lives as possible. So why is his master so upset?im angry that tcw painted anakin's decision in this scene as bad with the imperial march when he was making the right decision. so, spitefic
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Lives Saved

Out of nowhere, a blue lightsaber blade stuck out through Merrick’s chest, retracted, and the man threatening to blow up an entire ship fell to the floor, dead, and the detonator moved upwards with the force into Anakin’s hand.

“ _ Anakin _ ”

“What? He was going to blow up the ship!”

“He was, General Skywalker, but you killed a man.”

“ _ He was going to blow up the ship. _ ”

“Yes. but it was wrong, Anakin. It’s not the Jedi way.”

“But he was going to blow up the ship and kill thousands of people! What’s so wrong about that? Master, I thought Jedi shouldn’t kill unarmed people or kill in  revenge. And he was armed, and going to kill thousands of people, including us, if no one did anything about it, and you two were just standing there, trying to impress each other with your morals, and you were just going to let these people die? That sounds against the Jedi way, Master, not me killing someone to save more lives. Yeah, murder is wrong, but in this case, it was the only choice to make. I thought we had to make hard choices as generals, and had to do whatever we can to save the most lives, and I did that! Honestly, Master, I’m kind of confused. Why didn’t you kill him yourself, or at least try to take the detonator away with the force?”

Obi-Wan was silent.

“Is it cause your girlfriend is here?”

“Again, Anakin, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Well, you got all flustered and stuff, and you did nothing, just to impress her.”

“I didn’t do nothing!”

“I mean, you kind of did. Like I said, you could have at least tried. And don’t come at me with the ‘do or do not, there is no try’. You didn’t do anything! Now I feel like the Master.”

“Anakin-”

“Be quiet, Padawan.”

His former Padawan walked away smugly, and Obi-Wan shook his head. What would he ever do with him?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
